I knew You Were Trouble
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: What happens when a ball hits Tinka, and Ty tries helps her? Trouble? How? Tynka Song-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tynka Taylor Swift Song-Fics. :) There will be more chapters with more songs.. ;) I'm just really obssesd with Taylor Swift and Tynka. ;3 XD Half true half fake story that with me! ^_^ Enjoy, and I'm starting to R&R! ;]**

**Tinka's POV.**

Gym class today. Abigail, Gunther, CeCe, Jeffery, Ty, and Caroline are in my group today. Ty... Man, he's cute.. I'm just here daydreaming. The teacher went to the bathroom, and we're just practicing while he's gone. Then, a ball suddenly hit my head.

"OW!" I screamed as I fell down. Who threw the ball? Ty.  
"Are you ok?" he ran up to me.  
"I'm not, you idiot!" I looked up to him, angrily.  
"...Ok, then." he said looking down at me. "Hey, there's a bit of hair in your face.."  
"Get it away from my face then!" I was still angry. He was about to put it aside, when his sweaty hands slipped, which made him fall on top of me, which also made us.. _kiss_. For a very long time. Gunther looked a lot mad. He's over protective, you know? I wanted to pull away, but... fine. He's a good kisser.

_**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago**_

_**I was in your sights, you got me alone**_

_**You found me, you found me, you found me**_

_**I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that.**_

"Hey class, I'm.." he stared at us kissing. "You two are getting detention for making out in school."

"No no no! Don't misunderstand, I can explain!" Ty said as got off of me.

_**I realized the blame is on me,**_

_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So, shame on me now.**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been,**_

"You can...?" I said with sarcasm.

Ignoring me, Ty said: "I was fixing her hair, and my hands were sweaty, which made me fall on her, and then we kissed. There's no need to give us detention." he said.

"And why didn't you pull away?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. WHY?!" I said, still on the floor, angrily looking at him.

Ty had no answer. He just got up, and said;

"Fine. Give us detention. But it's all Tinka's fault!"

"What?!" I got up, too, and said. "You know I'm weak, Ty. I tried, but I couldn't pull you away!" I explained.

"Don't make up things. You_ both _will get detention in anyways." the teacher said.

_**Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**_

_**So shame on me now.**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been...**_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**_

"Now, go to the office and explain what happend. Both of you." he pointed at the door.

"Thanks a lot, genius." I said to Ty while we walked to the office.

"What?" he said. "...Fine, it's my fault." he admitted.

"Then why did you say it was my fault?!" I asked him angrily.

"Look, Tinka, that's the past, and in anyways, we're both in detention." he explained.

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry.**_

_**Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why**_

_**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.**_

"Fine." I said walking into the office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the secretariat asked.

"We have detention, so, uhh.." Ty wanted me to continue. I looked at him, annoyed, I said;

"We need the detention paper, thingy" I continued.

"Ok," the secretariat got two detention papers. "The reason?.." she asked. I looked at Ty, Ty looked at me, and we both didn't really want to tell her. So I just something up.

"I fell down and he surprise kissed me. There." I said crossing my arms.

_**He was long gone when he met me...**_

_**And I realize the joke is on me...**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**_

_**So shame on me now.**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been.**_

"Ok, here you go.." she said giving us the papers. I stared at it as if I've seen a ghost.

"You're dead to papa." I looked at him. "..Just saying." I added.

"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes. "I'm used to trouble." he added.

**A/N: Sooooooo, what'd you guys think? :D If you're wondering- yes, I did skip some parts of the song ;/ And oh, here's a funny fact: What part happend, and which one didn't happen to me? Did I kiss somebody on top of me? Yes. Did I get detention? No. XD ;D Next song: **_**One Direction - Live While We're Young **_**:) R&R please! *.***

_~xoxo, Brenda._


	2. Chapter 2 (Read AN)

**A/N: Heeey guys! :D I really really thought the last chapter was a good one, my personal favorite, actually ;3 You might be wondering- "What the... A ten year old kissed.. And another person on top of her.. Awks." but it was an accident, I swear! ;P And as I always say; I'm mature. Told ya. This Chapter's song: Teenage Dream. I randomly decide to change the song, for some odd reason. ;/ R&R! :)**

**Ty's POV.**

*in detention* I'm here now in detention with Tinka. Being honest, it was worth it. I actually... Let's say I might have a tiny crush on the glittery blonde. We have an hour of detention. Together. No one else. Well, I did enjoy the last kiss.. If you're wondering- yes, I'm thinking about a second one. She'd kill me.. I think.. Oh, well.

"Ty.." Tinka suddenly whispered.

"Tinka, there's no need to whisper. No one exepet us is here." I said in a normal tone.

"Fine," she replied, normally. "Do you think the people from school would start spreading rumors about that we're dating, since we kissed?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, the people in our school love a new rumor to spread." I added. She looked kinda nervous. I think I know why... _Gunther_.

"But what if..." I had a mega idea. I was feeling very fearless that second, for some odd reason. "What if we made that rumor... Come true?.." I winked at her.

"Wait a minute," she realized what I was talking about. "Are you... asking me.. To be your.. girlfriend?" she gave me a happy look.

"Yeah, that's kinda clear.." I said.

"Ty, sure I'd love to!" she got up quickly, sat next to me, and hugged me. She's my teenage dream. Like really.

_**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on..**_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong..**_

_**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down.**_

_**Before you met me I was alright but**_

_**Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life.**_

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine.**_

**Tinka's POV.**

One hour passed, and we walked home together.

"Hey, what about if you came over for dinner tonight? We're having gulasto!" I told Ty in a excited tone.

"Yeah, sure." he said. "And you could also introduce your new boyfriend to your parents.." The boyfriend is him. Introducing him to my parents. That's the hard part.

"Well, if papa doesn't know the reason I got detention, he will sure accept you." I said, laughing a bit.

"Oh, ok," he laughed, too. "I'll see you tonight.. girlfriend." he kissed me and walked away. MY SECOND KISS HOLY GOAT.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love.**_

_**We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever.**_

_**You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep!**_

So I get home, and see Gunther, papa and mama having some type of "family reunion".

"Tinkabear! Finally, you're here." Gunther looked at me as if he won the lottery.

"...Is it about me?" I asked them.

"...What's about you?" Gunther replied.

"The reunion you guys are having." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not?.." Gunther replied again.

"In anyways," papa cut off me and Gunther. "Why did you get detention, Tinkabell?"

"Well... Before I say it, I'd like to say it was a total accident, and I couldn't do anything about it." I explained.

"What is it, then?" mama asked, also worried.

"We were in gym class, I got hit by a ball, which made me fall down. Ty was the one who accidentally threw the ball on me. He wanted to help me, and stuff, and there was a little bit of hair in my face, so he was gonna put them aside when his sweaty hands slipped, which made him fall on top of me, and we... kissed." I said everything pretty fast.

"What?! Why didn't he pull away?! That boy is dead for me." papa started tons of questions, angrily. Now I remember what Ty said_ 'It's past, we can't change it.' _so I said that.

"And he's coming over for dinner." I said. "He wants to say sorry." I kinda of lied, but I'll totally ask him to.

"He better do!" papa was still freaking out.

I didn't mention the second kiss, though. And I shouldn't... So I just won't. My phone rang, I got a text from Ty.

_"Hey 'girlfriend' ;) What time should I be there? Love ya ~Ty"_

_"As soon as possible. Also, come a little earlier, papa has been freaking out about what happend in gym class, since he found out about it, and you __have__ to apologize."_

_"Ok, I'll get my stuff and I'll be there in a few."_

I put my phone away.

"Tinka, I have a tiny question for you.." Gunther came up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like-like Ty? Because it looked like you were enjoying the kiss, you know.." he looked down.

"Gunther, don't be ridiculous!" I faked a laugh. "Of course I don't! He's just a really good friend of mine. That's all." I lied. He will find out we're dating when Ty comes, in anyways. The doorbell rang. Me and papa had some type of _race _to get the door.

"I'll get it!" I pushed him.

"No! I'll get it!" he pushed me.

"I'll get it, genius goats!" mama pushed us.

"Wow... I think I'm the only mature one in the family." Gunther said looking at our "_race_".

After all, papa got the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hessenheffer." he said politly.

"Hello, Blue." my dad replied. "Come in." papa let him in. He looked handsome. Just saying, you know..

"So, I'd like to know something.." papa said as Ty walked in. Uh oh, I have a feeling that_ something _is.. gym class. "On gym class.." he started, as I looked at Ty as if a ghost had just walked in, and same with him. Papa is about to continue and he's standing there, mega shocked.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? :) I didn't include much lyrics from the song, tbh. Next chapter's gonna be cool. I'm full of ideas. So review, and you'll see! ;)**

**~~xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nahhh, I don't feel like writing those long author notes I always do.. :P Oh well. This chapter's song: Crazier - Taylor Swift. AHHHHHHG. I have some kind aof obssession with her songs, idk :P Enjoy, R&R! ^.^**

**Tinka's POV.**

I'm nervous.. Ty's nervous.. It's nervous time.

"Dinner's ready!" mama randomly screamed, cutting off papa, from the kicthen. We walk to the supper table.

"We better thank her.." I whispered at Ty and laughed a bit.

"Yeah," he laughed. "But the problem is that he's sure gonna ask me what happend while we're eating." he said.

"I already took care of this, Ty." I winked at him. "I've got the perfect plan.." I said in my _'evil tone'._

We sit at the supper table. Papa's in the corner, mama's in the other, and I'm in the middle of Ty and Gunther. There are still three seats left.._ perfect_.

"So, Ty.." papa was about to try to ask him again, when the doorbell rang. "Wow, who must it be?" papa asked, staring at the door.

"Well... I kinda of did invite little Klaus, and two of his friends." I said walking up to the door.

That was my plan I talked to Ty about. Since they're kids, papa will probably be polite, and not say anything about it in front of them. I opened the door, and saw Klaus, and other two boys.

"Hello, baybees! Come in!" I said as they were already **running** in.

They sat down on those three empty seats. Perfect.

"So, Ty, I think there's something we wanted to tell everyone.." I said rubbing my shoulder on his, and smiling.

_**I've never gone with the wind,**_

_**I just let it flow...**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go,**_

_**Till you open the door.**_

_**There's so much more,**_

_**I've never seen it before.**_

"Okay, okay.." he got it. I could see it in his eyes. "Well, the truth is that.. We're in _love_." he pointed one finger at himself, and one at me. Everyones' faces dropped. Even Klaus'.

"What!" they all said.

"S-s-since when?" Gunther turned at me and asked.

"Since this afternoon, in detention." I replied.

"Aw, love birdies." Klaus made a little fun of us. Me and Ty looked at each other, laughing.

_**I was trying to fly..**_

_**But I couldn't find wings.**_

_**But you came along,**_

_**And you changed everything.**_

The problem was- Papa didn't say nothing at all but sat there as mad as me or Gunther when other people steal any of our betwinklers. _Very_ mad.

"Papa?.. You're okay with us dating, right..?" I looked at my father.

"No no no, I'm totally fine with it.. But.. You're just growing up so fast.." he covered his face with his hand.

"It's okay. It happens with all girls. But on the bright side, it's a good thing!" I said, cheering him up.

"What bright side?" Ty whispered to me. He was right, I'm not sure if there really is a bright side of this... Well, I just ignored Ty and continued talking to my father.

"Papa, it's just growing up." I laughed, just to cheer him up. "I'm telling you, this happens to everyone. Even boys." I said.

"Not actually.." Ty whispered again.

"Shush, handsome." I whispered back, laughing. It really doesn't happen to boys.. but, whatever.

We ate the gulasto, talked, laughed and more. It was mostly like a party, you know? Me and Ty were close to each other _all_ the time.

_**You lift my feet off the ground..**_

_**You spin me around,**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier!**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I'm,**_

_**Lost in your eyes.**_

Then Klaus and his friends went to my room. They really wanted for Ty to play with them. Odd, I know. They went to my room as me and Gunther washed the dishes.

"So happy for you, twin." Gunther said, smiling.

"Thanks." I replied. "I kinda of thought you'd freak out when finding out about it, but it all went better than I thought." I laughed.

When I was done with my part of the dishes, I walked to my room.

"What's going on?!" I asked, about to laugh, when I saw the kids making Ty lay down, and betwinkle his back.

"We're betwinkling him! Duhhhh!" Klaus said. They seem to be annoying Ty. Wait, who am I kidding.. They are annoying him.

"Kids kids, listen up!" I screamed a bit, so they all could hear me trough their laughs.  
"Gunther is baking you all cake! If you wanna be the first one to taste it, he's in the kitchen!" I said. They ran to the kitchen.

"See, I always have the perfect plan to say you." I looked at Ty playfully crossing my arms and laughing.

"You sure do!" he laughed. "Now can you help me over here? They tied me up, and I think they betwinkled my back.." Ty turned his back at me.

"Yeah, they sure betwinkled your jacket.." I said untying Ty's hand, looking at his jacket, and laughing.

"Thanks." I said turning around. "Are you sure your dad's okay with us?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is. He's a very honest man, you know?" I said sitting on my bed, next to him.

"Oh, okay." he said. "I love you by the way." he took my hand.

"Love you too, baybee." I laughed and I sat closer to him.

We sat there lokking at each other, just having those _"cute couple moments"_ you know? Looking at each other the whole time.. Randomly saying "I love you baby." and such.. Lost in each others eyes.. And I just love that.

_**You lift my feet off the ground!**_

_**You spin me around.**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier!**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I'm,**_

_**Lost in your eyes.**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.**_

**A/N: So, yeah, this was the last chapter ^.^ I remember when I told tons of little kids that my brother was baking cake just so I could be alone in my room.. XD And yeah, that's another half true half fake story ^.~**

_~xoxo, Brenda._


End file.
